Last Chances
by Nikki0130
Summary: Loki has been sent to Earth as punishment for his crimes against it, and while in a shield prison he meets Kiara, a young intern. When he escapes Shield will their newfound friendship be enough to keep her alive and safe from him? Rated M just as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

*about a month after Avengers

It was chaos at shield headquarters. Loki had escaped. And it was all her fault. There was no doubt in Kiara's mind that it was all her fault. She was after all the one that had suggested to Fury that Loki's security could be loosened, and now she would surely pay the price for it becasue there was no doubt in her mind that he would come for her eventually, but whether as a friend or foe was still unknown.

Kiara was a slim 18 year old girl with a very light complection, long, fiery red curly hair, and bright green eyes. She had barely had her job at shield for less than 3 months and she'd already blown it. But really, she thought, it was partially Odins fault for deciding that the best punishment for Loki would be to send him back to earth to rot in a mortal prison.

Kiara's job had been to bring Loki his food and new books everyday, but she had taken it a step farther by spending many hours a day with the god, talking to him and getting to know him. So far, she was the only one in shield that he had privelaged with a conversation. Not that she was exempt from the snide comments and insults that he threw at anybody within earshot. Far from it, she actually received most of them due to the fact that she was the only one he deemed worthy of talking to. But still, they did get along in their own way, and they talked and shared feelings and memories, and now she was going to find out exactly how much he really had cared for her when he came for her.

Once Kiara was safely back at her modest apartement she bolted the door behind her and grabbed the biggest knife she owned to place under her pillow. Better safe than sorry.

The clock on her night stand read two o'clock exactly when the door flew open and Loki stepped into the apartement in all of his Asgardian armor, and a manical grin on his pale face.


	2. Chapter 2

*recap

Once Kiara was safely back at her modest apartement she bolted the door behind her and grabbed the biggest knife she owned to place under her pillow. Better safe than sorry.

The clock on her night stand read two o'clock exactly when the door flew open and Loki stepped into the apartement in all of his Asgardian armor, and a manical grin on his pale face.

Kiara stared wide eyed and ashen faced at her intruder. "Are you here to kill me?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"Not yet, as it apears I've grown rather fond of our conversations." Loki answered her, "but tell me, If I was, were you planning on fighting me off with that pathetic kitchen utensil?" He asked with a grin and a raised brow, eyeing the rather large butter knife.

Kiara stared at him, still not lowering her knife. "Well then if you're not here to kill me, what do you want?" She asked.

"You," he answered simply, "Get dressed and pack a bag, I'm kiddnapping you." And with that he walked out of her bedroom and seated himself at her kitchen table, staring at her expectantly.

"What if I refused to leave?" Kiara asked.

"Ah, I really hope it doesnt have to come to that, becasue I have to leave this country very soon, but I find you slightly more tolerable than the other bumbling fools that teem over the surface of this planet, therefore you will come with me on my journey until I can find a way back to Asgard." He answered her.

She stared at him for a few very long seconds before the relization washed over her, he really did care for her in some small way, he had come for her, they were going on an adventure, he wasnt going to kill her!

And with that thought fresh in her mind, she threw herself at his lean form and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his chest.

He tensed for the briefest of seconds before winding his strong arms around her and resting his head on top of hers, inhaling her strawberry like scent. He didnt realize how tightly he was holding her, but Kiara made no complaints, and they clung to eachother for a few seconds longer before Loki looked down on Kiara.

"Kiara, are- are you sure you want to come? I realize that I was rather demanding when I showed up, but if you really feel like you cant stomach the thought of being alone with me I will walk out of your life right now. Forever." Loki said, rather feebly.

Kiara pretended to think for a moment, causing worry to appear on Loki's face before answering in a serious tone.

"Yes, Loki, I think my mind was already subconsciously made up for me the day I asked Fury to tone down the security on you."

Loki grinned triumphantly down at her, than seated himself again at the table for the amount of time it took her to pack a few of her belongings and a suitcase of clothes.

"So tell me honestly," Loki began, attempting humor, "Were you honestly planning to fend me off with an oversized butter knife if I had come to collect your life?"

"Well, it was the only weapon I felt comftorable sleeping with under my pillow, and for your information, I've been training with some of shields best agents and assasins on a weekly basis. I was gonna put up a pretty good fight!" Kiara said defensively, while Loki began to laugh loudly from the kitchen.

"You were truly planning to defend yourself against a GOD just because you've picked up a few measly mortal tricks? I who have fought creatures you cant even begin to imagine and men easily three times your size, and you, well you have a large butter knife! I am the man your entire world fears and hunts and you didnt even have the sense to at least alert the police of your suspicions?" He threw back his head and laughed louder still.

"Well, I was at least going to try! And besides, I dont think your quite as fearsome and dangerous as everyone claims, I think its all just a bunch of hype!" Kiara lied weakly.

"Oh, is that so?" Loki asked cocking a brow and standing up. He began to slowly stalk toward her.

"Loki..." Kiara had never quite noticed how much he absolutley towered over her.

With a wink and a grin, Loki leapt at her, knocking them both to the ground, with his hand under her head to prevent her from injuries. Kiara struggled and they began to wrestly, but it became immediatly clear just how stronger Loki was than her. It was mere seconds before she was pinned beneath Loki with his knees on either side of her waist and both of her wrists captured in just one of his long fingered hands, while with his free hand he began to tickle her mercilessly.

"I surrender! I surrender!" She screamed between giggles, " You're terrifying!"

Loki grinned down at her, and with one quick kiss to her neck, stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Well, now that thats settled and you know what a grave mistake you're making , we can get out of here. The plane to New York leaves in less than twenty minutes."

"Ladies first." He said holding the door open for her.

She took one last look around her apartement before taking his hand and locking the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

*recap

"Well, now that thats settled and you know what a grave mistake you're making , we can get out of here. The plane to New York leaves in less than twenty minutes."

"Ladies first." He said holding the door open for her.

She took one last look around her apartement before taking his hand and locking the door behind her.

* * *

"So is there any specific reason you're going back to New York? The place where it all happened, the scene of the crime? Do you by chance have a death wish?" Kiara asked Loki once they had boarded the plane using the fake id's Loki had provided for the both of them.

"Not today. Think about it, where is the last place on this entire earth they would search for me? Besides that, New York has one of the highest population counts, where better for a convicted criminal and mass murderer to hide out with his hostage?" He answered with a wink at her.

"I guess that makes sense."

They were both quiet for a few minutes as the plane began to rise, Kiara staring out the window and Loki staring at Kiara, turning away every time she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Why did you come back for me?" Kiara asked suddenly

Loki stared at her with a solemn face and sighed before running his hand through his hair and answering her.

"I feel... a certain, lets call it an 'attachment' to you, and find that I am unusually relaxed and open in your company. I feel protective over you to a point where I didnt feel comfortable flying across the country and abandoning you. I believe it began the very first day I met you. You were so different from all the other shield workers, unique if you will. And you treated me different. You were open with me, you expressed your feelings, when you asked me questions, you actually listened to my answer and thought. I liked that you used your brain and battled wits with me. You showed a certain amount of trust that none of the others came close to. Pretty stupid considering where it got you." He finished and turned away from her, deep in thought.

"I dont regret it... Not yet anyway." Kiara told him with a weak smile.

The plane had already begun to descend at this point, and they left the airport in silence, neither one knowing what to say.

Doubt had wormed its way into Kiara's mind. Why did she ever leave with him? He had said it himself, he was a mass murderer! What if he decided that he suddenly didnt need her company anymore, got bored with her, and just decided to kill her? What difference would one more life make?

What if this had all been some twisted game of cat and mouse, to see if he could lure her away from home then kill her when they were alone? Nobody even knew where she was, for crying out loud! They probably wouldnt even notice her missing for a few more hours, till she didn't show up for work.

"I rented a small apartment here under a fake name, that tall blue building right there." Loki said, gesturing "I'm just gonna run and have a quick word with the super, but here are the keys, you can go ahead and get comftorable."

"Ok, see ya in a few." Kiara said, still kind of out of it.

She fit the key in the lock and stepped inside. It was pitch black. She began to fumble for the light switch, muttering to herself, when the door opened and a large body threw itself onto her, and began to attacking her.


	4. Chapter 4

*recap

She fit the key in the lock and stepped inside. It was pitch black. She began to fumble for the light switch, muttering to herself, when the door opened and a large body threw itself onto her, and began to attacking her.

* * *

She could tell it was a rather large man by the body pressed on top of her. He had his legs on top of her and was wresting with her arms while she hit, bit, and scratched at every surface she could reach, but it was almost useless. This was nothing like wrestling with Loki had been. That had been fun. Every time she attempted to scream the man would hit her on her mouth, so hard that eventually she had to stop so that she didnt choke on the blood that was pooling in her mouth and tricking down her face and throat.

It was a last ditch effort, really just a lucky shot that she was able to connect her knee with his groin. Hard. But it was exactly the lucky shot she needed to get him off of her.

He lunged for her as she flew past him, but she was in full survival mode now, her body pumping adrenaline through her.

Her first thought was to go and find Loki, surely he could take care of this man and her, he still had his powers and god like strength after all, but then it hit her. This man that had attacked her had known that she would go there. Loki had purposely left her to walk to the room alone, probably knowing that that man would be there to finish off this sick game. He probably knew that man and had arranged it all.

Vomit threatened to choke her as she continued to run, past all the onlookers, past the man that owned the apartments, and past Loki, who stared with disbelief etched on his pale face.

She kept running even when he eventually yelled her name and attempted to follow her, but she took turn after turn, trying desperatly to leave everything behind, especially Loki, for now he would surely come to kill her and finish the job that the man couldn't.

Eventually she was forced to stop so she could catch her breath, and when she looked around, she realized she was in some alley way and night had already fallen, probably long ago. She was lost. Slowly, she sank to the ground and began to cry.

Kiara had probably been there in that same position for an hour, not bothering to wipe either the blood or tears off herself, when she heard him.

He was calling her name, as if he actually thought she was stupid enough to answer him. She had to hide. Kiara attempted to drag herself behind a fire escape ladder, but she knew it wouldn't be enough to hide her. She picked up a rock that was laying nearby and hid it behind her back.

"Kiara!" Loki exclaimed when he caught sight of her. He quickly ran over, worry all over his face. "Kiara, I was so worried, I thought I would never see you again! Why did you run when you heard me calling you, I know you heard me!" By the end of his rant he was screaming.

"Like you dont know!" Kiara screamed back, "Like you didn't arrange to have your friend meet you at the apartment where you could step aside and let him kill me! I'm no different than the hundreds of people you murdered in New York, why didnt you just kill me yourself when we were alone? It would have saved the police a hell of a lot of trouble instead of forcing them to track me all the way to New York!"

Loki stared at her in shock, his mouth gaping.

"You- you think I wanted to kill you? You think I arranged this? After everything I told you, I opened my heart to you like nobody else, and THIS IS WHAT YOU THINK OF ME? I knew it, I knew you were just like the rest, after all the talks we had, you're just like the rest!"

"Well then why dont you just kill me too?" Kiara screamed lunging at him with the rock from behind her back.

She came within inches of his head before he caught her, and they began to wrestle, and then, before either of them fully realized what was happening, Loki had her pinned to the brick wall, her feet dangling inches from the ground, one of his hands pinning her arms together, the other tangling in her hair, and they were kissing. Really, truly sharing a deep and desperate full out panting kiss fueled by both their rage and panic.

* * *

**Hi guys! please review and everything, I'm very open to suggestions and really want to know what ya'll think of this so far, and what direction you want this to go in. I have private messaging open all the time and love to hear from ya'll.**


	5. Chapter 5

*recap

She came within inches of his head before he caught her, and they began to wrestle, and then, before either of them fully realized what was happening, Loki had her pinned to the brick wall, her feet dangling inches from the ground, one of his hands pinning her arms together, the other tangling in her hair, and they were kissing. Really, truly sharing a deep and desperate full out panting kiss fueled by both their rage and panic.

* * *

Somewhere nearby, a trashcan fell over with a loud crash, causing both of them to gasp and look around.

"Let me down. Please." Kiara, said trembling.

Loki stared down int her eyes before silently lowering her back to the ground.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded.

"Like you dont know," Kiara snapped "You sent me to the room alone where that man was waiting for me. He watched me walk in, then he followed, shut the door behind him, and began attacking me. The only reason I escaped was because I got in a lucky shot, and I'm a fast runner."

"I noticed. I tried following you. So you honestly dont know who that man was and why he attacked you?" Loki questioned

Kiara simply glared at him. She thought about running, but she was still backed against the wall and knew that he would surely grab her if she attempted to dart around him.

"Have you honestly deluded yourself so badly that you believe I brought you all the way out here simply to kill you? And that I would hire somebody to do it for me? In such a public place? After everything that I told you, you still cant trust me? Not even a little?" He was close to shouting by the end of his rant and had a desperate look in his eyes.

Kiara stared at him, tears pooling in her eyes. Loki reached up, almost hesitantly, to wipe them away. His hand lingered on her face.

"Yes. I do trust you Loki. I'm so sorry, but I was so scared, and you wern't there, and then I was alone, and you were yelling. This is all my fault, Im so sorry. I do believe you."

"It's OK Kiara, it's all going to be ok, I'm here now, nothing can hurt you when I'm here."Loki murmured, drawing her into his chest and holding her tightly.

After a few minutes, they began to slowly walk back to the appartement, with Loki's arm around Kiara.

"So did the police find the man or did he escape?" Kiara asked

Loki studied her for a moment before answering bluntly. "He's dead, actually. I have already disposed of the body."

Kiara gasped and looked close to tears again. "No, no, NO! Thats no possible, I mean- I-I-I only, I just-"

Loki cut her off. "No. I should have specified. I killed him. I was able to force him to tell me what had happened, then I killed him. Are you feeling alright?"

Kiara gave a weak nod.

"Anyway, are you certain you dont know him from anywhere at all, Kiara? Dont lie or I will know, and this is important."

Kiara thought for a few seconds before nodding her head. "Yes, I'm positive, I've never seen him before in my entire life."

Loki sighed. "He had a picture of you in his pocket that he showed me before I killed him."

He pulled out the picture and passed it to her. She examined it. The picture had obviously been taken when she wasnt looking. She was walking down a crowded street in a yellow sun dress, with a brown bag slung across her chest.

"This was taken a few months before the New York incident. I was on my way to get coffee with a friend. The dress was new and that was the first day I ever wore it."

"Alright. I believe you. Look, theres the appartment, lets try to get some sleep."

They both walked in and after changing into more comfortable clothes, Loki took the pull out bed and Kiara took the regular bed.

When Loki woke the next morning, Kiara was snuggled up against him, fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

*recap

"Alright. I believe you. Look, theres the appartment, lets try to get some sleep."

They both walked in and after changing into more comfortable clothes, Loki took the pull out bed and Kiara took the regular bed.

When Loki woke the next morning, Kiara was snuggled up against him, fast asleep.

* * *

When Kiara woke up, she looked around and vaguely remember being afraid and crawling into Loki's bed last night. She blushed and attempted to crawl out of bed without waking Loki, but he had his arm slung over her, and unconciously tightened his grip with every inch she squirmed away, so she eventually gave up, snuggled closer, and fell back asleep.

It was noon before both of them fully woke up.

Loki streched, yawning widely while Kiara burrowed deeper into the thick blanket smiling sheepishly. Loki grinned down at her and began to make his way to the restroom.

When they were both decent they began to make their way to a cafe that Loki had spotted yesterday on the drive in.

"So tell me your thoughts about last night, 'cause I know that you must have SOME ideas floating around up in that head of yours." Kiara began, pointing her fork at him.

"Well, either you're and internation drug lord," Loki stated, while Kiara grinned and winked at him, "Or someone knows how close we've gotten and wanted to see how far I would go to protect or avenge you." Loki scoffed at the word 'avenge' while Kiaras smile widened.

"Do you think we need to get out of this city then, since they know where we are?"

"No. If they came this far, they'll just follow us to every city we go to. I dont know how we would begin to lose them. If it gets too dangerous, I may have to drop you off somewhere safe, like shield headquarters and make a run for it. At least if I leave you, they wont harm you any more."

Kiara stared at him, while silently pleading with her eyes, begging him not to just drop her off like some stray dog being taken to the shelter.

They finished their meal in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

When they had finished and Loki stood to pay, Kiara frowned.

"Where are you getting all this money from, Loki?"

Loki smiled at the way his name sounded coming out of her lips, then flashed her a sly grin. "You would be absolutely shocked at the number of people that keep their wallets so uprotected!" He laughed at Kiara's shocked face, then again when she simply shook her head in defeat and rolled her eyes at him.

They made their way back to the apartement slowly, enjoying the warm day and occasionally popping into a shop that would catch Kiara's eye.

A few blocks before they reached the apartement, Kiara dragged Loki to a Redbox and spent no less than 10 minutes trying to explain it to him, and another 5 arguing over which movie to get.

When they finally made it within sight of the apartement, it was obvious something was wrong. Men and women in black suits and shades were swarming all over, but they were densest in one room in particular. Loki and Kiaras.

By the time Loki noticed "SHIELD" printed in grey letters on all the vehicles it was too late.

"Hey you! FREEZE!" shouted a particuarlly burly guard, and began tearing after them.


	7. Chapter 7

*recap

By the time Loki noticed "SHIELD" printed in grey letters on all the vehicles it was too late.

"Hey you! FREEZE!" shouted a particuarlly burly guard, and began tearing after them.

* * *

Loki quickly turned to Kiara. "Theres no way we can outrun them or hide from them, there are too many. Do you trust me?"

"What? Um, yes? I think?" Kiara answered.

Just before the burly security guard reached them, Loki produced a knife from within his clothing and yanked Kiara off the ground against him, turning her neck at an angle and pressing the blade of the knife against it.

Kiara immediately began screaming and thrashing, while every agent froze where they were.

"Drop your weapons and back away now or I slit her throat and fucking gut her RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!" Loki roared, while Kiara wimpered.

"Please, please, somebody help me!" She yelled to the agents.

The agents looked around, and one by one, lowered their weapons and held their hands and eye level.

Loki began to slowly back away towards a nearby alley.

"They can't know that you came with me willingly. It would ruin you. I'm sorry, I'll find a way to come back for you, I swear." And with that parting, Loki slashed the knife, giving Kiara a shallow cut against her neck, threw her to the ground and took off at a dead bolt.

"Dont leave me!" Kiara yelled, but it was too late. Loki had already vanished and shield agents were starting to swarm around her and press gauze to her neck, oblivious to her attempts to escape and run after Loki.

* * *

Several hours and countless interrogations later, Kiara was finally shown to a room where she would be allowed to sleep until Fury himself arrived to question her. She collapsed, sobbing, into a dreamless sleep.

She was out for less than four hours before Fury arrived and barged into the room she had been sleeping in.

"I am Director Fury of Shield, and I believe that you are either an accomplice of Loki's- In which case you will be placed under immidiate arrest and sentanced to life in prison for aiding a known mass murderer- OR, you were kidnapped and held against your will, in which case you have extemely valuable information, having been in his presence for almost two full days."

Kiara stayed silent.

"Miss Miana, do I need to remind you that if you do indeed have information that can help us aprehend Loki, and you remain silent, you are aiding him, and will be punished accordingly."

When she still remained silent, Fury sighed, rubbed his temples said "Fine. The hard way then." And stepped out of the room.

Kiara's pulse raced and she felt her face flush.

Should she say something? Of course she didn't want to, but Loki did use her and then abandon her without a second glance, just to save his own skin. Maybe he deserved to be punished. There were thousands of people out in the world right now that were still mourning loved ones and they were desperate for justice.

But no! Loki had been good, and kind to her during the time they had spent together, at shield and then in New York. He had opened her eyes and shown her a different, more exciting way of living that had opened her eyes.

Loki may have decided he didn't want her anymore, but that didn't mean she had to sit around and let shield dissect her!

She had just made up her mind that she could probably take the one guard that Fury had left in the room with her, when a huge explosion shook the entire building and caused Kiara's ears to begin ringing.

While the guard was still attempting to gain his balance, Kiara delivered a swift kick to his temple, and upon seeing that he was still conscious, hit him over the head with a nearby book, grabbed his gun, then dashed out the door.

As soon as she exited the hallway, she knew she was in trouble. Four different guns immidiatley pointed at her as soon as she raised hers, while Fury shouted at her to drop her weapon, NOW.

She was seconds from placing her gun on the ground when Loki, in all of his Asgardian glory appeared behind Fury and pointed the tip of his scepter right on Furys neck.

"So sorry to ruin the party boys, but it appears I need my hostage again."


	8. Chapter 8

*recap

She was seconds from placing her gun on the ground when Loki, in all of his Asgardian glory appeared behind Fury and pointed the tip of his scepter right on Furys neck.

"So sorry to ruin the party boys, but it appears I need my hostage again."

* * *

Kiara gasped and every body else froze and trained their weapons on Loki, while Fury looked livid at being snuck up on.

"Kiara, get behind me and dont lower your gun for any reason." Loki commanded.

Once Kiara was safely behind him, Loki began to slowly back away, keeping his scepter on the back of Fury's neck the entire time and never braking eye contact with the shield agents.

Everything was going just as he had planned until he heard a gasp and clatter of a gun being dropped behind him. Loki turned around to see Kiara struggling with a very large but unarmed guard who must have been standing silent behind the doors the whole time.

Loki thought quickly and knocked Fury unconscious, then proceded to fire at the agents with his scepter, but soon had to resort to hand to hand combat due to the fact they had crowded around him so tightly. They were all on the ground in less than a minute, and Loki turned around to collect Kiara, only to see her running down the hall away from him. He cursed and began to chase her.

He found her quickly, she was hiding in the shadows of one of the corners with a gun still in her hands.

Loki approached her slowly, with his hands held up in the universal 'I mean no harm' sign.

"Kiara, darling, lower the gun now. Its just me. I promised you I would never hurt you, theres no reason to be afraid of me. I mean you no harm, dont be scared."

Kiara stared back at him with disgust etched on her face.

"Why the hell should I be afraid of you? I'm the one that has the fucking gun pointed to your worthless head!" She screamed at him.

"You're-You're not afraid of me?" Loki asked, astounded.

"No! Why should I be?" Kiara answered, still glaring at him.

"Kiara, you just watched me kill 7 grown men- 3 of which I decapitated rather brutally- and that didn't have any affect on you whatsoever?"

"I worked for shield for two years before you showed up. I've seen worse. Now tell me what you want and why you won't leave me alone!" Kiara demanded, now desperate to get out of shield before the other agents came pouring in to question her some more.

"Kiara, I promised you I would come back for you. I thought you would be happy to see me again." Loki said, staring at her with pleading eyes.

"You were the one that left me standing there in that street! You used me just to save your own ass, and almost slit my throat in the process, and now you think that you can waltz back in here and that I would be overjoyed to see you?"

"Kiara, I did all of that because I care about you! We never could have escaped together, and this way shield will assume that you were being held prisoner the whole time and had no part in all this, that way if you ever decide you dont want to be with me anymore, you can walk back into the world with no repricussions. I had to make it convincing, so I cut your neck, but I was very precise, it was hardly more than a scratch, you were never in any danger. Everything I did was to protect you and ensure your happiness."

Kiara stared at him open mouthed for a few heartbeats, before throwing herself on him, and kissing him full on the mouth.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris." Kiara whispered in his ear with a blissful smile.

* * *

**Please review guys, this is my first fanfic and ya'll are being awfully quiet! I'm always looking for suggestions and ideas, and even useful criticism!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So quick note, I received several questions about whether or not the story was finished, and no, its not, I just have a whole lot going on right now, I promise to let ya'll know before I end the story. I know I haven't done this before, so I need to do it now: I (Sadly) dont own Loki, or the avengers, or Marvel, all right belong to other more important people. I only own the OC's I have created.**

*recap

"Kiara, I did all of that because I care about you! We never could have escaped together, and this way shield will assume that you were being held prisoner the whole time and had no part in all this, that way if you ever decide you dont want to be with me anymore, you can walk back into the world with no repercussions. I had to make it convincing, so I cut your neck, but I was very precise, it was hardly more than a scratch, you were never in any danger. Everything I did was to protect you and ensure your happiness."

Kiara stared at him open-mouthed for a few heartbeats, before throwing herself on him, and kissing him full on the mouth.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris." Kiara whispered in his ear with a blissful smile.

* * *

Loki and Kiara arrived in Australia the next morning.

After learning that Loki had never been to an actual beach nor learned to swim, Kiara insisted on going somewhere warm with a nice beach where she could learn to surf and Loki could learn to swim.

After checking into a hotel under false names, "Sara" and "James Smooth" bought the necessities, then Kiara packed a lunch and they headed down to the beach with an umbrella in hand.

"Okay, so the beach isn't exactly the best place to learn to swim, but it'll still be fun, I promise! Dont worry, we'll stay in the shallow water the entire time. I wont let the sharks hurt you either." Kiara teased with a wink.

Loki gave her a puzzled look. "And what, pray tell, is a 'shark'?"

Kiara raised her brows. "You know, really big, sharp teeth, eats human flesh? You dont have them on your planet?" She asked

"I have never heard of such a creature in my entire existence." Loki responded.

"Well they're not really common and there arn't too many attacks, so I would be really surprised if we actually say one today. You dont have to worry about it."

Loki looked doubtful.

"I'm gonna go change into my bikini in the restroom over there really quick, and you can just take off your shirt since you already have your trunks on and wade in the water and tell me what you think." Kiara told him backing away towards the restrooms.

When Kiara came back out she saw that Loki had changed his shirt and was slowly wading into the water. Suddenly she regretted not taking more advantage of SHIELDS free gym. She was in shape and all but nothing compared to the god that stood before her. He was not nearly as lean as he had looked with his clothes on. His biceps were very large and his stomach flowed flawlessly into rippling abs, while his black hair hung dripping into his perfect face in a way that made Kiaras stomach go into knots. Too bad she didnt have an extra shirt to cover herself up with.

When Loki turned around and saw her, he immediately looked down, blushing.

"My word, Woman! Doesnt your race have any self-respect? That "outfit" doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination does it?"

"And what exactly are you imagining, Loki?" Kiara asked with a knowing smirk. It was nice to know that she affected him, too, judging from the way he blushed even harder and scowled at her. "For your information, this is exactly what every single normal woman on this beach is wearing. Have you not taken a single look around since we got here?"

"The Midgardian women of this planet can hardly compare to the goddesses that come from Asgard, so why bother looking closer?" Loki replied with a roll of his eyes and a sneer.

"Then explain the way you were staring at me, all open-mouthed and wide-eyed?" Kiara demanded, seductively and with a knowing smile.

"I was not staring! I am a god and you are an insignificant mortal." Loki stormed.

"You looked like a fish." Kiara stated, then began to imitate the way a fish opens and closes its mouth, while crossing her eyes.

At that, even Loki had to roll his eyes and give a small chuckle. Kiara grinned at him.

"So, let's go learn to swim!" Kiara yelled enthusiastically, grabbing Loki's hands and pulling him toward the crashing waves.

After nearly five hours of swimming, surfing, and tanning, they were both ready to head back to the hotel for a quiet night in, so Loki could try pizza for the first time.

Loki had made a big leap forward in swimming, but Kiara had soon realized that Australian waters were not going to be the best place for him to learn, and called off practice, telling him they would head down to the pool first thing in the morning to try again there.

It had been a long and exhausting day for both of them, so after pizza, they both collapsed fully dressed on the same bed and were in deep sleep within minutes.

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter,reviews make me post the next chapter a whole lot faster! Suggestions are always welcome, till next time, hope ya'll have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: I dont own Loki (too bad) or any other trademark characters. I'm only daydreaming with them. All right belong to other creative genius people.**

* * *

*recap

Loki had made a big leap forward in swimming, but Kiara had soon realized that Australian waters were not going to be the best place for him to learn, and called off practice, telling him they would head down to the pool first thing in the morning to try again there.

It had been a long and exhausting day for both of them, so after pizza, they both collapsed fully dressed on the same bed and were in deep sleep within minutes.

* * *

At about ten the next morning Kiara woke up and decided that what she needed was a nice swim in the pool followed by a hot shower to relax and loosen her muscles, which were sore from being in the beach most of the previous day.

She carefully untangled her limbs from Loki's and proceeded to grab her suit and a towel. She scribbled a quick note of where she would be, placed it on the dressed and quietly closed the door.

Kiara then ducked into the nearest restroom to put on her suit because she hadnt wanted to wake up Loki by getting dressed in the room.

Once she was dressed she made her way down to the pool and had just placed her towel down on a chair when she heard someone give a wild Indian like cry and felt a tall, lean body wrap their arms around her waist and tackle her straight into the pool, laughing the entire time.

Kiara came up gasping for air and looked around to see Loki in hysterics a few feet away from her.

"Oh, so thats how you wanna play, huh? It's so on, your gonna regret this when I come up with a way to get you back!"

"You're adorable." Loki told her, still laughing, but keeping his distance none the less.

"I am not adorable or cute! I am a terrifying monster to be feared! I am a_ lioness_, and I will hunt you down for this!"

"Here Kitty Kitty." Loki taunted, beckoning her closer with his finger and giving her a crooked grin.

"We'll see whos laughing when this is all over." Kiara stated smugly.

"A Kitty Cat against the God of Mischief? I'm trembling with fright."

Kiara merely shrugged her shoulders and raised her brow.

"So whats on the agenda for today?" Loki asked, still chuckling.

"Well I was going to go on a quick shopping trip at the nearest mall, and then I was thinking we could go out to a play that comes on at eight tonight. Its being done at a fine arts center and is supposed to be really good."

"I've watched some plays on the electronic device you mortal use, and none of what I saw would ever pass for entertainment on Asgard. Surely we can find some other way to amuse ourselves for a night?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively and tilted his head.

Kiara looked down to hide her blush. "What you saw on the TV doesnt count. The shows are all crap. Plays are much better because most were written hundred of years ago. Pleaseee?" Kiara begged, fluttering her lashes.

Loki gave a big huff and rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll give it a try, but if its bad, we're walking out."

"Deal!" Kiara squealed excitedly.

At 6:30 that evening, Kiara stood in the restroom with the door closed, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She had straightened her waist length hair and taken more than her usual 30 seconds to apply her makeup. What she was most worried about though, was her new dress. She was so unused to wearing expensive and form fitting clothes, she felt very self conscious and was debating whether or not to take it off, when Loki knocked on the door for the third time.

"I repeat: we are going to be late if you dont hurry, Kitty." She could tell he was losing his patience, so she took a deep breath, slipped her shoes on, and walked out. "I'm ready."

Both their eyes widened as they took in each others appearance.

Kiaras dress was a deep blood red sleeveless dress. It hugged her top half sinfully tight, dipped dangerously low, then flared out to swish just above her knees. Her lips and stilettos matched the color of her dress.

Loki was dressed in an elegant black suit and an expensive long, dark green coat that emphasized just how tall he was and matched his black hair which was growing longer, and framed his face perfectly. His face almost demanded to be stroked.

Before it could get awkward, Loki took a deep breath and said in a very sincere voice, "You a vision of loveliness tonight. Are you ready to depart?" He held out his arm.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kiara replied, taking his arm, blushingly.

Dinner went well, the food was amazing and they held a steady, interesting conversation throughout it.

The auditorium was a large dark room,standing room only, with the only lighting on the stage itself. It was actually a very good play, and Loki lasted through half of it before slipping his arm around Kiaras waist and looking down on her.

Kiara turned to look up at him, but since he was so close to her, she had to tilt her head to see his face.

That was the last straw for Loki. He looked down at her petite figure, her full, parted lips, big shining eyes, and the _cut of that damn dress_.

He kept his arm around her waist, slipped his other hand behind her head, and kissed her full on her lush red lips. She kissed him back just as deeply, tangling her hand in his soft hair, her other hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her as he pushed her against the wall in the dark.

After what seemed like second, they broke apart, both panting, but their bodies remained so close they could feel each others heart racing against their chest.

Loki lower his mouth to Kiaras neck and asked in a husky, deep voice that sent shivers all over Kiara's body, "Are you ready to leave, Kiara?"

* * *

**Please review and leave suggestions, it makes the new chapters come much sooner!**


End file.
